


Poison in the Milk

by OndoriNaramaki



Series: The Milk Series [1]
Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: Because that's what the show effing did, Dark!Johnny, I can't be stopped, I kind of hate them, M/M, Poor Puma doesn't deserve the bad things that happen to him, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, So I should probably stop writing about bad things happening to him, They changed Johnny into a dark!, eh, totally not gonna happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki
Summary: During after hours at the temple Puma is viscously attacked by a former friend, and something very important is taken from him. Something that's impossible to get back.





	Poison in the Milk

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, if the show turned Johnny dark, I kind of have to write about it. I have STRONG FEELINGS, okay?

Puma stayed at the temple late to get in a workout since he'd been too busy all day to get one in earlier. He was 2/3 the way through his milk carton when he started to feel dizzy. He stumbled over to a locker to brace himself, dropping his drink and spilling his milk on the floor. 

Just then a familiar and unwelcome voice pierced the air.  
"Hey Kitty," 

_Johnny Mundo.  
What was he doing here this late at night?_

"What's wrong? Milk expired? Or perhaps... _spiked?_ " 

_Oh no._  
So _that's_ why he suddenly felt off, and like his muscles were too weak to support his body properly.

Johnny sauntered over, raking his eyes up and down Puma's form as he slowly closed the distance between them. Puma _really_ didn't like the look he was getting. 

Then, having reached his target, Johnny gives him a light push and Puma falls right over onto the hard concrete floor.  
"Wow, that stuffs works even better than I expected." The long-haired man says lightly. 

Not wasting any time Johnny crawls atop the the recumbent luchador and goes in for a kiss.

Puma however has different plans, and just enough juice in him to scratch Johnny across the face. Even though his coordination was off he managed to land Johnny square in the cheek, leaving a red streak behind in his wake. 

"Shit!" In retaliation Johnny slams Puma's head into the concrete hard enough to make him see stars and stop struggling. Johnny uses that opportunity to pull Puma's pants and underwear down to his boots. 

Puma nearly passes out from the pain of the concussion he must've just sustained, mixed with the drugs, but Johnny pats his face until things come back into focus, saying he wants him to be awake for this. Puma hears a cap being popped open and panics, trying his hardest to roll away. Johnny just grabs his legs and spreads them as wide apart as the pants around Puma's boots will allow, then shoves a -thankfully lubed- finger all the way in in one go. Puma would scream if he could, but he can't, so instead he lets out a harsh gasp, eyes watering. 

"Wow, you are so tight it's like you've never done this before." 

_He hasn't._

"It might be hard for me to fit in there at all."

Puma's eyes widen at that and he shakes his head side to side slowly, for that's all he can manage. 

"Aw come on; don't be like that. It's not all bad. You might even enjoy yourself." He starts pumping his finger in and out, curling it sometimes, and Puma bites his lip at the strange and uncomfortable feeling. 

Johnny then pulls his finger out and Puma lets out a sigh of relief, only to quickly retract it when Johnny pushes Puma's legs far up and into the younger man's chest -practically folding him in half- while simultaneously inserting 2 fingers into Puma's tight hole. Puma hisses at the burn he feels and tears threaten to fall at the sudden pain. 

"Well, I see you're still as flexible as ever." Johnny observes.  
He starts to scissor his two fingers, causing Puma to breathe harder, when he suddenly pulls them out. "Ah fuck this, should be good enough; I can't wait any longer." Johnny mutters.

Puma only had time for his eyes to widen in realization before he suddenly feels like he's being torn in half, mouth opening in a silent scream.  
Johnny, fully seated, is now panting. "Oh yeah, that's tight. Almost too tight. But it feels so good." 

Puma tries to move, to get _away_ , but Johnny grabs at his hips, grip painfully tight, and practically growls out "Oh no you don't." Before pulling out most of the way, and then pulling Puma onto him, fully sheathing himself once again, and dragging Puma's body across the floor a small ways, making him release a sharp gasp of pain. 

Johnny's eyes are shut tight in bliss as he holds Puma in place, bruising grip keeping him right where he wants him. When he opens them again he notices some crimson coming out of the hole he's seated inside of. He releases Puma's hip with one hand to swipe it through the blood and raise it so the other can see.  
"Would ya look at that. Well, it'll only makes things easier for me. Makes it slicker."

He replaces his hand on the hip and starts up a relentless pace, making Puma's breathing turn rapid, tears falling freely now. 

All Puma can do is wonder why this is happening. They used to be friends once, a long time ago, but then Johnny suddenly changed and it was like he was replaced by a different person entirely. One capable of _this_.

Johnny's pace picks up into an erratic thrusting frenzie and then suddenly stops. Puma wonders why, then feels what seems like lava shooting up into him and scorching his insides.  
Johnny gives a few more slow pumps as he rides through the vestiges of his powerful orgasm, squirting out the last of his seed into Puma's abused channel. 

He slowly pulls out, blood and come flowing out sluggishly after it. He lowers Puma's legs to the floor and looks up at Puma's tear soaked face and mask. Smiling to himself he moves up and grabs the back of Puma's head, lifting it off the ground so he can kiss him deeply. Which works this time since Puma no longer has the ability to resist at all. -just a pliant, warm body-  
And he can taste the laced milk on Puma's lips. _Thank you Taya._

Johnny releases Puma's head,  
then tucks himself back into his pants and gets up. "Well, it's been fun, Poom Poom, but I gotta get going. Catch ya later!" He says, hand in the air as goodbye as he makes his exit without looking back. 

Puma's breath hitches at that nick-name; Johnny hadn't used it since before he turned on him with that crowbar so many months ago. 

Puma is left alone in the dimly lit locker room, his only company the sound of his own breathing.  
Which now that he thinks about it, has become slower and quieter than even before he drank the milk. In fact it's becoming difficult to even pull in a breath at all now that the adrenaline has worn off. Everything hurts and he just feels like passing out, so that's what he does.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make more chapters for this, including the aftermath, and some other neat things (which I already have some of written), but I guess we'll just see if I end up bothering, or just leaving it like this. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> If anybody has any thoughts on the matter please feel free to share them. :)
> 
> _Edit_ : I've started up a sequel for it and it's part two in this series.


End file.
